


傲慢

by sanyizoro



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyizoro/pseuds/sanyizoro





	傲慢

【关于设定】

背景:现代架空

罗:19岁，刚大学毕业，在红心医院当实习医师，与15岁的妹妹拉米相依为命。

索隆:26岁，从剑道届退役后混迹于电影行业的火热新星，主接武打动作戏和GV。

黑发金瞳的男人坐在电脑桌前，直勾勾地盯着屏幕，喘息越来越急促。

屏幕上，俨然是一副旖旎淫靡的画面。

绿发男人身子放低伏在白净的洗漱台上，一手撑着台面撅起浑圆挺翘的屁股，另一手拿了硕大的黑色按摩棒，在股缝间反复蹭磨。终于，来到微微开阖的赭色菊穴，那儿湿得一塌糊涂，有黏稠的透明液体涌出来，缓缓滑过会阴，拉着长丝滴到地板上。像下定决心似的，绿发男人咬咬牙，较细的棒头抵在入口缓缓往里推。伴着推的动作，他仰头拉长颈线，任由舒服的叹吟声溢出唇齿。进入得很顺利，那么硕大的一根被小穴完全容纳，被撑成O形的括约肌正对着镜头，按摩棒的尾端依稀可见。随即，开关启动，按摩棒嗡嗡运作起来，使得绿发男人的呻吟瞬间拔高。

屏幕里自慰得畅快，屏幕外的人则迫不及待地拉开裤链，放出青筋暴涨的男根，用舒适的力道握住了上下撸弄，闭上双目，听着影片里极具诱惑力的呻吟声，忍不住去想象自己这根替代按摩棒插入那个淫洞的感觉，被紧紧吸着，被怡人的热度温暖着……

“啊……不行了……”黑发男人屏住呼吸加快套弄的速度，一股白浊瞬时涌出来溅到蓝底斑点裤上。

靠在椅背上长舒一口气，看屏幕里的人抓着尾端急切地自行抽插，而自己胯下那根仍硬硬地立着。

“索隆当家的，你还缺一根操翻你的肉棒！”纹着刺青的手指轻快地敲动键盘，在评论区留下醒目的一行字后，不明所以地笑笑。

这时，桌上突然震动起来的手机打断他的思路，斜眼一瞟来电显示，发现是自家妹妹拉米，赶紧按了影片的暂停键，胡乱拉起裤子接打电话。还是像往常那样，是不敢摸黑回家的求救电话。随便清理一下自娱自乐的痕迹后出门。

特拉法尔加·罗，刚大学毕业，去红星医院实习才两个月，从小相依为命的妹妹拉米还在上高中，自家庭变故后经济拮据，父母留下的遗产加上柯拉松先生的资助也才勉强够兄妹两人的学业和生活，自然只能租住偏远简陋的地方。拉米习惯依赖于哥哥，罗也从不吝啬对妹妹的宠溺，在拉米面前，总要维持坚实可靠的高大形象，至于偷偷看片自慰顺便用露骨话挑逗演员这种私密事，对一个在生活重压下荷尔蒙正盛的成年男人来说再正常不过。除了学业就是妹妹，在节省开支的前提下，大概就是低成本的上网娱乐消遣了。

到公交站接了拉米，穿过两条没有路灯的街巷，很快回到住宅区，如果不是半路杀出个绿藻头的话，非常平淡无奇的一天会在辅导妹妹完成作业后结束。

罗对于索隆这个风云人物的印象仅限于他的影视作品，包括他近两年偶尔拍的一些GV。也不算沉迷于追星，罗一向个性冷漠，小小年纪便自带一种看淡世俗的沉郁。不管荧幕里的索隆有多英武霸气，都是演技和化妆术美化后的产物，至于演员最真实的状态，谁知道呢，就算是硬汉形象，在GV里，还不是一副红着脸撅屁股求操的邪魅样，虽然这些为数不多的GV片真的很不错，有闲暇时对着撸一撸的价值，但对于这种突然冒出来拐带人还吓坏了自家妹妹的事就令他非常不悦了。

并没有破除荧幕阻隔后，直面真人的些许新鲜感，更多的是惊吓。大概就像叶公好龙的故事一样，没见着时无限渴望，真的遭遇了又禁不住恐惧。毕竟绿发男人突然从拐角闪现，凑上前来揪住他的衣领就往小区大门口带，所解释的缘由比手上的动作还粗暴直接。

“抱歉，借你去试一场戏。顺便，加尔小区的11栋1111怎么走？”

花半分钟时间消化这是货真价实的著名演员罗罗诺亚·索隆的事实，再花半分钟接受对方过于身强力壮、自己一介学生反抗无效的现状，最后才意识到背道而驰的惨剧。

“刚才出来的地方就是加尔小区！”话说我为什么要给一个强行劫持人的家伙指路？大概是被诡异的好奇心驱使，想探究这个风云人物最真实的状况。

然而事情的发展还是超出了他的预料。把人领到正确的住所，罗才明白他要试一场多火辣的戏。

“索隆当家的，出去后我估计会报警……你们这些大明星都有为所欲为的癖好吗？”罗挣了挣束缚在腕上的手铐，可惜它们牢牢卡在床头的栏杆上，他只能用双手背后的别扭姿势半靠着。

“那你这种窝在深宅里对着我撸管的小鬼又算哪种货色呢？‘爱笑的心脏’是你的网名吧？总喜欢发一些下流的评论，还次次被送上热评……”绿发男人利落地除去白衬衫随手一扔，独眼微眯，玩味地审视着对方低垂着头涨红了脸的窘迫表情，接着说:“你想问我怎么会知道？很简单，我有攀爬的动作戏，就顺着住宅区的后墙练习了两遍，就在刚才，爬到你家窗子外面的时候，除了发现那个笑脸头像和你手上的纹身一样外，你猜我还看到了什么……”故意停了停，俯身在他裆部一按，笑得张扬，“你的家伙发育得真大！”

隔着裤子布料，接触的部位还是感觉激发了电流传遍全身，罗剧烈一抖，无暇顾及因动作脱落的斑点帽，脑子里的精明细胞都快炖成了一锅粥，完全无法调动。先不论这位和自己租住在同一栋楼的大明星为何大晚上学壁虎爬后墙，光是自慰被偷窥就足够让他大脑当机了。该羞怯？该恼怒？该兴奋？

他不清楚自己现在是什么表情，只知道被按的部位急不可耐地雄起了，顶着对方宽大的手掌。

“都是躲在深宅里偷偷玩，难怪这么兴奋。别急，兴奋的还在后面……”索隆一边脱裤子一边自顾自地解释，“这次接的戏很麻烦，不要道具不要自慰要和真人做了，很头疼啊……”绿发男人抬手扶额，一副人畜无害的苦恼样，“导演选了好几个家伙，都太逊了，根本不值得我献出屁股……今晚有你帮我配戏，非常完美……”

说话间，一具肌肉虬结的精壮胴体毫无遮掩地呈现在罗面前，没有灯光滤镜修饰，没有屏幕阻隔，就那么真实地站在那里，他走得近些，罗还能嗅到一股不可言喻的味道。

在索隆背过去伏低身子抬起屁股对着他时，他知道这股奇怪的味道是什么了。

隔着屏幕才能看到的景象就这么狂放地攫住罗的视线:被道具撑成O形的肉洞，洞口边黏连成片的透明液体，肌肉紧实的屁股，那只使惯刀剑的手攥住淫具往外猛拔，“啵”地一声脱离，带得淫水肆意，媚肉外翻……

“在评论里留什么要操翻我的狠话……”明明爽到双腿打颤还要摆出凶狠的样子，扑过去迅速扒掉罗的裤子，把蓄势已久的凶兽放出来，那情欲贲张的眼神灼得罗浑身燥热，“看你紧张成这样，莫不成你只会口是心非，只会用键盘来挑逗一个GV演员？”

废话不多说，索隆爬上床，双腿分开跨着罗的身体跪坐，含住头冠后借重力沉身下压。

火烫的欲根侵入湿热的肉穴，电击一样的快感自交合处炸裂，自家庭变故后再没经历过这么刺激的感觉了，一段时间里，他忘了自己是谁，忘了身处何处，所有感官全集中在一处，比无数次意淫的感觉更强烈真实，阴茎真的插进了梦寐以求的肉洞里，牢牢的吸附着他，肉与肉的摩擦销魂蚀骨。

始终是真人的欲根，有血有肉有热度，有直击灵魂的契合度，比他用过的任何一种道具都令人疯狂。按住罗的双肩，收拢臀瓣绞紧了那根卖力地吞吐，噗呲噗呲的水声无疑是最淫靡的伴奏。自己胯下挺立已久那根随着动作拍打着对方的小腹，带起阵阵酥酥的麻意。

在被快感疯狂冲击的恍惚中，隐隐感觉手铐解开双手自由了，罗立即忘情地拥住这具充满爆发力的躯体，配合他的吞吐抽送阴茎，尝试去蹂躏那个让对方兴奋的点。

就算刚开始被强迫的时候有过些许怨怒和逃离的想法，现在也完全消失了，罗要抓住机会狠狠地享用这具身体。

天可怜见，他特拉法尔加·罗活了19年，生活像一潭死水一样，连女孩的身体都没碰过，更不要说去插男人的屁股，对性的感觉也只停留在泄火自慰上，谁知道上天眷顾，鬼使神差地把梦寐以求的世间极品送到他面前。不管是演戏还是什么，这具身体，他爱了！

“喂……适可而止啊……嗯……被强暴的可是你……不要随便揉我的胸……唔……”活塞运动进行得激烈还不忘放狠话，不过这凶狠的表情在操弄下被击碎殆尽。

“强暴……”因体魄和格斗技巧的差距，被对方强有力的手掌限制了乱摸的自由让罗很不甘心，他只好发挥毒舌优势恨恨地说:“索隆当家的是不是对强暴有什么误解，现在是我在操你的屁股！老实说，你的胸手感很好，很有弹性……”

“真是不知天高地厚的小鬼啊……”索隆突然停下，臀瓣结结实实地压在他囊袋上，擒腕骨绞手臂的压制动作一气呵成，“如果不是我愿意，要不是试戏的需要，你觉得你有什么能耐来插我的屁股？”

“我才不是小鬼！索隆当家的，今年我也开始工作了……啊……”到底是第一次经历这等激烈的性事，带着完全陷入被动的不甘与羞恼，罗神经一松，精华尽数射入对方的甬道中。

“啧……真扫兴啊，我还没射呢……要不给我舔出来？”看似是问句索隆却没有征求对方意见的意思，往后靠在堆叠的被子上打开腿，揪着后领把人的脑袋往胯间按，被口腔包裹柱身，有软舌舔弄龟头，他心满意足地闭上眼，享受得够了，尽数泄在对方嘴里。

奇耻大辱！人生的奇耻大辱！

等获得自由回到家，还来不及整理被撕扯得凌乱的衣裤，嘴里还留有精液的腥酸味，迎着自家老妹误会感十足的惨烈同情，承认自己和这位专业素养极高的演员的差距，罗开始调动一切资源做健身计划。

“哥，你学医多年，好不容易找着一个工作，该不会要改行吧？”

“现在和学生时代不一样了，没有强健的体格怎么可能适应高强度的工作？”没有足够的实力怎么可能完全压倒索隆当家的？

拉米还没意识到，自家老哥的春天即将来临。

TBC


End file.
